star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosinga Palpatine
Cosinga Palpatine was a Human male aristocrat and the patriarch of House Palpatine, one of Naboo's noble families. He was a violent man who regarded by his firstborn son, Sheev Palpatine, as both grossly inept and disproportionately arrogant, Cosinga spent a considerable amount of time and credits attempting to buy his son's obedience. Out of a minimum of five children that he and his wife produced, Cosinga hated his eldest son, but approved of his other four sons and daughters. Unlike their father's wayward heir, the younger Palpatines were subservient to Cosinga's will; something their older brother refused to be. Ultimately, Sheev took his father's life in an act of rage in 65 BBY, using the Dark Side of the Force to kill him along with his mother, his siblings, and several of the family's bodyguards. His son would soon become Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, and later Senator, Supreme Chancellor and Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Biography The Palpatines Like his ancestors, Cosinga Palpatine was born into the ancient, aristocratic dynasty of the Palpatines, one of the Royal Houses of the planet Naboo. As a young man, Cosinga frequently stood on the balcony of the family's Lake Country villa and surveyed the estate's vast grounds, reveling at the sight of all that he stood to inherit. Sheev Palpatine, his eldest son, regarded this as a testament to Cosinga's mediocrity, as the only thing his father would ever be master of was that which was already owned by right of birth. This stood in stark contrast to Cosinga's ambitious heir, who would strive to, and ultimately succeed in, dominating the entire galaxy. His relationship with his family was uneasy at best. The elder Palpatine's wife and younger children were completely subservient to him, even to the point of having no opinions of their own. The only one in his family whom he could not exert his will over as easily was Palpatine. Cosinga was constantly at odds with his firstborn son and heir. The younger Palpatine proved to be a rebellious youth with a penchant for mischief. His father thus used a considerable amount of credits to protect the family from any scandal that Palpatine nearly caused on many occasions with his numerous run-ins with the law. At one point, Cosinga purchased an expensive prototype patrol-grade Flash landspeeder, which his son interpreted as a bribe. Due to his passion for flying, however, Palpatine accepted the vehicle. Despite the pride he came to feel for the speeder, the "gift" failed to eliminate—or even soften—the hatred that Palpatine harbored toward his father. Cosinga later forbade Palpatine from flying after the latter inadvertently killed two pedestrians, only to reconsider his decision because of his son's defiance against parental authority. Their mutual resentment continued to grow for years following the incident, and Cosinga refused to fly with Palpatine ever again. He and his eldest son attended two coronations in Theed. Years later, Palpatine the younger distinctly remembered his father's envy of the monarch's power and influence. But whereas Cosinga dreamed of wielding power over Naboo in his son's eyes, Palpatine settled for nothing less than absolute power over the galaxy. Patricide In the year 65 BBY, Cosinga Palpatine was a member of the conservative faction that opposed Naboo's full integration into the Old Galactic Republic. During the upcoming election for the planet's next monarch, Cosinga and his political allies opposed Bon Tapalo, a candidate whose platform included the promise of integrating the people of Naboo as full members of the Republic. However, Palpatine believed that his father's support of Tapalo's opponent was motivated by more personal interests rather than the overall good of Naboo. According to Palpatine the son, Cosinga was having an affair with the sister of Tapalo's rival. Thus, Cosinga sought to elevate himself to a position of power in the government once the brother of his mistress became king; an undeserved position from Palpatine's eyes. The young Palpatine developed a sense of pro-unification between Naboo and the Republic as a way of further spiting his father. Without Cosinga's knowledge, he discreetly supplied valuable information to Tapalo's campaign, an act which gained the notice of Darth Plagueis, a Dark Lord of the Sith who masqueraded in public as Magister Hego Damask, owner of Damask Holdings. He disapproved of the friendship that his son had forged with Damask. But by attempting to separate Palpatine from Damask's influence, Cosinga inadvertently caused his son to draw upon his hidden connection to the Force, particularly the dark side. Consumed by rage and years of repressed patricidal feelings, Palpatine used the Force to violently smash his father's skull against the ship's bulkhead. He then proceeded to slaughter everyone aboard. The truth behind the deaths of Cosinga Palpatine and his family was disguised as a tragic accident by Plagueis, who then claimed the orphaned Palpatine as his Sith Apprentice, thus renaming him "Darth Sidious" in secret. Cosinga's son ultimately went on to become the Sith Lord who brought about the downfall of the Old Jedi Order and the Republic, becoming Emperor of the first Galactic Empire in 19 BBY. Personality and traits Cosinga Palpatine was described to be an arrogant man, and not nearly intelligent, according to his eldest son. Though not lacking in ambition, Cosinga had a mediocre desire for power, possessing no apparent desire to advance beyond his station as a privileged aristocrat. Part of the younger Palpatine's resentment stemmed from his observation of how his father lacked the political savvy necessary to increase House Palpatine to a position of true entitlement and greater wealth. Much to his son's disgust, Cosinga believed he already had all the power and influence that could be obtained. As a husband and father, Cosinga Palpatine was feared by his wife and younger children, but utterly despised by his eldest son. One of the few traits the elder and younger Palpatine had in common, other than a thirst for violence, was a fanatical passion for speeder racing. His political views were conservative and pro-isolationist. Hence, he agreed with then-senatorial aide Vidar Kim on the prospect of maintaining Naboo's state of semi-independence from the Republic in order to prevent their homeworld's plasma reserves from being exploited by corporate entities. Appearances *''Darth Plagueis'' Sources *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Bureaucrats of the Old Galactic Republic Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Nabooians Category:Nobility Category:Palpatine Family